Since U been gone
by AFanGirlNamedGrace
Summary: Two and a half years after Civil War everyones lives have changed for the better, mostly. One morning Steve Rogers gets a call to bring his team to the Avengers compund. Oneshot


**This story takes place two and a half years after civil war, which means four years after AoU.**

There were many things that Steve Rogers didn't expect to happen to him; Being frozen for seventy years, becoming a superhero, falling in love with an amazing woman and marrying said woman. But among all these things getting a call from Tony Stark early one morning wasn't one.

Since fleeing the country he had kept up on world news and had known immediately when the Sokovia Accords were revoked upon the government learning Senator Ross was a HYDRA agent. So needless to say he expected the call to come any day now.

He just hadn't expected it at four-twelve in the morning. Groaning tiredly, Steve grabbed the phone off his nightstand and walked out to the porch.

"Rogers" he answered hesitantly.

"Spangles!" Tony cheered. "As you must know by now the accords are no longer in place and we would like all of 'team Cap' to come and join us at the compound and try to patch things up" he requested.

"We can be there around noon" Steve informed the billionaire.

"Then we'll see you then." Stark said and hung up.

While Steve was on the phone his wife had migrated to the bathroom for another round of morning sickness. When he found her Steve crouched down and rubbed light circles on her back as she wiped her mouth of the vomit.

"Darling I'm going to make breakfast for everyone then I have some new to share" he told her and gently kissed her head as he rose. Steve had made sure his wife hadn't seen any recent news, she didn't need more stress on her or the baby.

When he got downstairs Wanda and Sam had already started making the pancakes and Scott was pouring the orange juice. Clint had moved his family in down the street where they had tried to maintain their normal lives.

After the battle at the airport two and a half years ago each member of team cap went off separately. Once the dust had settled it took three months to organize everything so they could meet and stay in Canada.

Steve was setting the table when he heard footsteps, his wife had come down in his favorite sweatshirt and her maternity leggings.

"Morning Nat" Wanda greeted with a full plate of pancakes and berries making Natasha smile.

"Romanoff" Sam acknowledged, it was no secret to everyone that he and Natasha weren't on good terms after she signed the accords, even if she had bailed him out of prison.

"Hey Red" Scott said taking his seat.

"Morning everyone" Natasha greeted in return. They all are in silence for a few minutes before Steve stood up.

"You three already know this" he said pointing at Scott, Sam and Wanda. "But the accords have been officially revoked and Tony contacted me earlier asking us to come to the compound. I told him we would there later tonight". Natasha had a look of relief and worry in her face. Steve told everyone to pack bags and sent Wanda to tell the Barton's.

Two hours later they had started the five hour drive to the avengers compound. The cars atmosphere was very tense every passenger nervous about the visit.

When they did arrive Steve was the first to get out, behind them Clint pulled in. Tony came rushing out with this young boy following close at his heels. "Spangles and company!" He called with the boy still running after him.

"Tony. Good to see you" Steve said politely. Natasha had climbed out of the car and was trying to grab her bag.

"Oh my god Little red is knocked up!" He said hugging her lightly.

"Yeah yeah stark" she muttered annoyed.

"How did this happen?" He pointed to her abdomen.

"Five months ago" she simply answered.

"Who's the daddy?" He looked between her and Steve. "You and Gramps here! Wow so we have a Little Captain here" his smile faded. "Shit"

"What?" Steve asked.

"I um tracked down someone" tony said sheepishly.

"Who?" Natasha asked.

"Banner"

"Stark!" Natasha yelled, Steve and the rest immediately covered their ears save for Tony.

"This is how she normally reacts, its hormones" he explained.

"You tracked down my ex while I'm pregnant with my husbands baby?" She asked him, getting dangerously close.

"Yes" he said uncertainly. She was now standing right in front of his and had a death grip on his shoulders, suddenly she kneed him in the gut sending him doubling over. "Ok ok ok, Red. We can hide you away in the guest house, I'm sure living with the others you don't get much alone time." Tony implied.

"Actually Stark we make a lot of time for just us" Steve told him. Tony laughed and again his smile faded "double shit" he muttered.

"What?" Steve asked this time.

"I also called that girl you were seeing, Sharon Carter" he frowned. "She said you two were dating and it would be nice to see her boyfriend again" he told them.

"Bitch" Natasha cursed under her breath.

"Well when she gets here I'll just tell her that we were never in a relationship and that I found the love of my life and we're married" Steve said simply.

Tony nodded, "so this wedding of yours do you have any pictures?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah, the album is in one of these bags" Natasha said pointing to her and steves three suitcases and duffle bags.

"Let's get everyone to their rooms now" tony clapped and lead everyone into mansion. Following the group was the boy from earlier who had remained quiet during the conversation.

"Tony who's the kid?" Steve asked.

"Yeah did one of your one night stands from the nineties call you to tell you that you have a son?" Clint asked.

"No! This is Peter Parker, or spider boy. He was with us at the airport."

"I remember you, you had the weird web this and shot me and Barnes down" Sam spoke up.

"I'm really sorry about that Mr Falcon" Peter said and shook hands with everyone.

"How old are you kid?" Natasha asked.

"I just turned 19 a few weeks ago, I go to MIT but have an internship here that lets me get all of my class credits." the boy explained. They finally got everyone to their rooms in the mansion and tony walked outside to show Natasha and Steve the guest house, the group walked past the pool where Pepper was reading.

"Pep we have some guests" tony called over to her. She looked up from her book and blinked, Steve Rogers and a very pregnant Natasha Romaoff. She got up and walked over to them, pulling Natasha into a hug.

"You're PREGNANT!" She yelled.

"Yeah five months along" Natasha nodded. Pepper looked between her and Steve. Natasha caught what she was trying to say. "Yes Steve is the father, we've been married for almost a year".

"Oh god" Pepper remembered who else Tony invited over. "Did Tony tell you who else is here?"

"Yeah, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Steve assured her. After saying goodbye to Pepper, Tony brought the married couple to the guest house where they easily settled in. Tony called everyone to the house for dinner at seven, Sharon was expected around six so Steve would talk to her then.

At six FRIDAY alerted Steve that Miss Carter had arrived, he kissed Natasha goodbye and went to talk to her. Sharon was in her room when Steve knocked on the door.

"Come in" she called from the inside.

"Hey Sharon" Steve greeted upon entering.

Her face lit up, "Steve, it's so great to see you" she walked over to kiss him but he stopped her.

"Sharon just to set the record straight, we are not dating."

"But you kissed me" she argued.

"That was over two years ago, I'm married, my wife is pregnant" he told her.

"Tell me that kiss meant nothing to you" she challenged.

"It didn't mean anything to me, it was impulsive and stupid" Sharon was crying now. "Sharon I'm sorry but I don't like you in that way, you should find someone who makes you as happy as my wife makes me" Steve apologized and left.

Meanwhile Natasha had snuck out to find Bruce. FRIDAY told her he was in the basements laboratory so she went there.

"Come in." He called.

"Hello Bruce" Natasha greeted awkwardly. He spun around and did a double take at her.

"Natasha" he breathed. Bruce took in her form and gasped. "You're pregnant" he stated.

"Yes" she said. "I'm also married".

"Congratulations. Who's the lucky man?"

"Steve" she smiled.

"I'm sorry I left" he said after a moment.

"I know" Natasha sighed. "But things are different now".

"Yeah" he sighed. "I'm happy for you Natasha."

"Thank you Bruce. I have to go, Steve should be back by now".

Natasha still got back before Steve and started getting ready for dinner, after putting on her dress Steve came in the bedroom.

"I love you" he said while putting on his cufflinks.

"I love you too" she smiled and brushed her hair.

"Let's do this" Steve smiled and they walked over together. Tony had Vision introducing everyone as they arrived.

"Please welcome Mr and Mrs Steven Spangles" everyone's heads turned to them and quite a few snickers could be heard from around the room.

Tony came over to them and asked "Is it Spangles or would you prefer Mr and Mrs Capsical?" He laughed, "or Mr and Mrs Russia?" He asked.

Natasha and Steve looked at each other before she said, "I'm just happy being Mrs Natasha Rogers".

 _ **The End**_


End file.
